7ème Ciel
by Hellielablonde
Summary: Comment parfois l'innocence des enfant peut rendre plutôt drole une simple situation...


**Voici une petite histoire que j'ai coécrite avec ma meilleure amie lors d'un cours^^**

**Rosalie POV:**

Edward, Bella et Alice sont partis chasser. Non pas que je me plaigne de devoir garder le petit ange. Mais voilà...

-Bien joué Nessie! S'exclama Jacob

Évidement rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et je me retrouve avec un stupide loup-garou et qui essaie de me la voler!

Il me vint une idée diabolique... Selon Edward, la boule de poils puante doit obéir à Renesmée. Donc si je demande à la petite de demander à l'autre canidé de lui décrocher la lune (par exemple) il devra alors répondre à sa demande.

-Nessie viens par là mon ange.

-Oui Rosie (stupide clébard qui lui a donné ce surnom débile!) me répond la petite en me sautant dans les bras tout en me faisant le plus merveilleux des sourire

-Tu devrais dire à Jacob (rien que le dire j'ai envie de gerber) que tu voudrais qu'il t'envoies au 7ème ciel. (Mouahah, je suis diabolique quand je m'y met)

-D'accord, mais du coups il ferra quoi? Me demande-t-elle avec son innocence enfantine

-Il te montrera toute la beauté de la lune et des étoiles ma puce.

-OK tatie je lui demande

-Surtout tu lui dit pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit.

Elle descendit de mes bras et se dirigea vers le chiot.

**Jacob POV:**

Nessie se précipita vers moi en me disant avec un énorme sourire: "Jacob!". Je la souleva du sol avec délice. Sérieusement, comment la sangsue avait-il put faire une aussi mignonne? Hum...ah oui je sais; c'est grâce à sa mère!

-Jacob?

-Oui mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Dis, tu peux m'envoyer au 7ème ciel?

J'eus l'impression de recevoir une énorme pierre dans l'estomac. D'où tien-t-elle une expression pareille à son âge?

-Ma puce où as-tu pêché une idée pareille?

-Tu le répète pas, hein? C'est Rosie qui m'a dit.

J'inspirai pour me calmer, j'ai la petite dans les bras donc...caaaalme!, et fusillai la blondasse du regard tout en lui montrant les dents(euh...un réflexe^^')

-Blondie..., crachais-je comme si ce surnom qu'elle horripile sonnait pour moi comme une insulte.

Elle me regarde extrêmement fière d'elle.

-Alors tu veux que je t'emène au 7ème ciel?dis-je à l'ange, C'est d'accord

Je vis le regard de Blondie passer de l'extase diabolique à l'horreur absolue. Exactement ce que je voulais.

**Edward POV:**

Je vais le tuer! A petit feu doucement pour qu'il souffre! Comment a-t-il osé parler à mon bébé comme ça?

-Eh Jacob, je pourrai savoir où tu voudrais emmener ma fille exactement? Il se retourna avec un visage plus que décomposé. Non, mais tu vois, c'est juste que moi aussi je voudrai t'y emmener vois-tu. Tu verras à quel point tu y prendras ton pied; je te promet il sera total.

-Mais c'est Bella qui sera heureuse, y est également conviée à la petite sauterie? Me demanda mon

frère Emmet avec juste des sous-entendus énormes.

-Ou suis-je invitée mon ange? Nous demanda une voix familière.

-_Oh, merde je suis dans la mouise là!_

**Bella, POV:**

J'ai beau être vampire comme eux maintenant, mais il y a vraiment des moments où je suis paumée et où j'ai l'impression d'être à coté de la plaque. Là il me suffit de voir l'air plus qu'effrayé de mon mari et celui, hilare, d'Emmet, il est pas loin de se rouler par terre en tapant des poings.

-Alors, ou je suis conviée?

-Maman! Tu sais quoi et bah Papa il a proposer à Jacob qu'on aille tous au 7ème ciel, c'est trop bien, hein!

Simultanément, les visages de Jacob et Edward se décomposèrent dans un bel ensemble tandis qu'Emmet, fidèle à lui même, éclate en un grand fou-rire.

Bon je me calme et je relâche au bout de quelques seconde le souffle que j'avais retenu sans m'en apercevoir.

-C'est Jacob, chérie! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais de ce pas m'en occuper! Et bien, on peut dire que je n'ai pas choisit mon amour pour sa solidarité envers mon meilleur ami!

-C'est pas moi! C'est Rosalie qui a demandé à Nessie de me demander ça; je te le jure! On dirait que mon ami ne veux pas retenter l'expérience de me voir en fureur. Pendants ce temps ma fille hoche la tête pour confirmer les dires de Jacob.

-Hey Nessie, chuchote Emmet avec un grand sourire qui ne présage rien de bon, Tu sais pour l'instant t'es trop jeune pour ça mais tu verras un jour t'iras au 7ème ciel. Demande à tes parents comment il est.

Je le hais! Maintenant elle va pas arrêter avec cette question.


End file.
